The Genomic Sciences Training Program (GSTP) is helping to produce the new generation of genomic scientists with strengths spanning multiple disciplines. The primary motivation for the research training opportunities proposed here is predicated on the rapidly growing set of significant biological and genetics-based questions that can now be addressed given the wealth of genomic data elucidated by new technologies that generate and interpret increasingly complex data sets. The new genomic approaches to biological investigation demand scientists who are knowledgeable and skilled across several fields in effective ways that potentiate new insights or inventions. Accordingly, the development of new tools for the creation and interpretation of large-scale experimental efforts is what GSTP has focused on by the didactical interweaving of investigative approaches drawn from multiple fields (biology, genetics, physical sciences, engineering, computer science, and statistics) that were individually contoured for complementing a trainee's core disciplinary focus, yet built upon achievement and knowledge within the genomic sciences. Given the incredibly rich scientific and engineering span of the University of Wisconsin, GSTP was able to recruit outstanding trainees who greatly advanced mass spectroscopy, microarray technology, bio-devices, and created new applications exploiting these advantages for cutting-edge investigation into proteomics, transcription, metabolomics, and genome biology. These groundbreaking developments have propelled many trainees and trainers to become "magnets" for significant collaborations reaching across departments, centers, and other training programs. We propose that for the renewal of this program that we continue this focus with added emphasis on programmatic evaluation of GSTP and increased embracement of URM trainees. We request funding for training on a yearly basis: 10 predoctoral (1-3 yrs), 4 postdoctoral (1-3 yrs), and 2 short-term (0.25 yr) trainees;we will seek trainees with recent undergraduate and graduate degrees. Modern medical practice is increasingly relying on the fruits of genomic research for new diagnostics, drugs, and other therapies. We propose to train scientists who will be developing the systems that will enable greater use of genomic information for biomedical researchers and the general public.